percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raindrop
It's raining at Camp Half-Blood and you know what that means... Something's up with Zeus! Who dares brave his domain, and how do the campers spend a rainy day? Raindrop 'is the fourth chapter of Reincarnate: The World is Breaking and the first in a special two-part episode. Cast of Characters *Camp Half-Blood **Henry Daniels **Jemma Yuna **Kat Murray **Oliver Ernest **Annie Kristin Anitho **Michael Johnson **Ava Śmierć **Daisy Bryant Raindrop It began with clouds. Not the white, puffy clouds which typically dotted the always blue skies above camp, nor the wispy silvery ones which occasionally took their place. No, these clouds were entirely different. Dark, ominous, brooding. All of the campers noticed it, but none of them spoke of it. Strange as it was, it seemed trivial, unimportant compared to the latest rumor about who Zack Johnson was dating or the surprise twist Chiron was planning for Capture the Flag The state of the weather hardly seemed to warrant the interest of a teenage kid who was partially divine, no matter what variety. The satyrs seemed to notice it. There was a hesitation to their actions, a glimmer of fear in their eyes. They retreated into the deepest, darkest reaches of the woods, throwing everything they had into a prayer to the Gods. This, too, went unnoticed by the campers. It hardly seemed important if their nature-y friends took a sudden trip into the forest. But there was one demigod who was not necessarily a camper, one who happened to notice these events, and found them quite odd. Annie hasn't been to Camp for a bit, but she could've sworn that clouds such as these were unusual. She paused on the Climbing Wall, frowning up at the sky as she twisted to avoid a spout of lava. "Kat?" She called. "Does something about the sky seem off to you?" "Um, Annie, I don't think now is the time." Her mortal friend grunted, pulling herself up another level while swatting away a small, but no doubt magical, insect which perched upon the obstacle. "Seriously." There was no trace of irritation in Annie's concerned voice. "Normally it isn't cloudy, let alone overcast." "Good point." A boy grunted from far below them. "I almost wish it would rain, though I get that its impossible. Rain is awesome." "Maybe you should focus on actually-" Kat grunted as she pulled herself up another level. "-climbing the wall, Michael." Annie twitched her toes, wishing she was wearing a pair of flying shoes so she could ditch the wall and investigate. Resigning herself to her fate, the daughter of Hermes pulled herself up another level. By the Canoe Lake, Henry Daniels was laying out a picnic blanket, waving to a buddy of his who was making their way to a training exercise. He opened up a basket with seemingly empty plates, and placed them carefully. Henry beamed as Jemma Yuna tentatively stepped out from behind the Questers Cabin, a sword drawn in her shaky hand. She sheathed it her belt as she absorbed the scenario. "Henry, what is this?" She asked him drowsily. "You sent Georgia to tell me it was an emergency." "Yes, funny story." He darted over to her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the blanket. "There is no emergency. But there is a picnic." "A picnic?" Jemma blinked, shaking her head in confusion. She really should've gotten more sleep last night. "Yup." Henry nodded, tugging her in a gesture to sit down. She complied. "Also-" He locked eyes with the new girl, "This is an intervention." "This is a what now?" Jemma scoffed. "Your cabinmates told me that you've been sneaking out instead of sleeping." Henry told her absently, pushing a plate towards her which filled with her favorite food as it came into contact with her hands. A gyro, some fries, and a cold cup of green tea. It looked good, but not good enough to pacify the anger that spiked within Jemma. "They told me they would cover for-" Her words were cut off as Henry popped a fry in her mouth. She chewed angrily as he continued. "'Told' is a strong word." Henry raised his eyebrows ironically. "More accurately, I've been noticing the circles under your eyes whenever our group meets to debrief about the Ships, so I subtly maneuvered a conversation with your cabin head into referencing your late night activities. She confirmed my suspicion, so I broke into Questers HQ and took a look around. And wow, have you been snooping." "I- what?" Jemma put down food and tried to look angry and disguise her beating heart. "I have been doing no such thing!" She lied weakly. "Aren't you worried about Zack finding out about this and decapitating you?" "Actually, I'm much more terrified of the spider they have in there." Henry continued in his breathless way. "They have a freaking tarantula of all things. I wonder if its like Smierc's spirit animal, or if-" He was cut off by a familiarly taunting voice. "Daniels and Yuna." Oliver Ernest sneered at them from the shade of an oak tree, looking abnormally bleak against the strangely grey sky. "A match made in Hades. Tell me, Daniels, has Jemma friendzoned you yet?" Jemma opened her mouth with a stinging retort but was beat to the punch by Henry. "I love the friendzone." Henry drew himself up, looking offended. "I embrace the friendzone. The friendzone, is the most beautiful place, I've ever-" He paused, frowning. Oliver burst out laughing. "Whats the matter? Did you just realize how stupid you sound?" "Of course not." Henry locked eyes with Jemma, his eyes filled with curiousity and worry. "It's just- I could've sworn I just felt a drop of rain." Jemma frowned, the tension of both earlier conversations replaced by a sense of foreboding and dread. Something Natalyia had said... but no, it wasn't possible. It didn't rain in Camp Half-Blood. But then a drop landed on her bare arm, and her heart froze. Slowly, as if in shock, Jemma, Henry, and Oliver lifted their eyes to the overcast sky, watching in wonder as drops of salty water began descending upon the Camp, their one and only safe haven. They watched as the impossible happened. They watched as it rained. Annie was helping Michael off the wall when she felt the first drop. Kat who was a few heads above her, stared in shock as the rain began. "Holy Hades..." Kat murmured. "It's raining." Annie was able to stop gaping long enough to roll her eyes. "Wow," She remarked dryly. "If only somebody had noticed the clouds." After a few more minutes of gawking, urgency moved Kat, Annie, and Michael towards the indoors. Annie and Kat immediately cut towards the Big House but halted as Michael started in another direction. "The Big House is going to be packed!" He pointed out. "The Cabin will be better." Kat and Annie nodded approvingly and changed directions towards the small, cozy lakeside Cabin. Quickly they arrived at the wooden door, their orange t-shirts sopping and their sneakers drowning in mud. Michael fumbled to retrieve his key from his shorts pockets, a dumb grin on his face. "What's the matter?" Kat called over the sound of rain. "You look awfully amused considering we're standing out in the pouring rain." "Yeah, sorry." Michael replied as the key slid into the lock and turned. "I just love rain." There was a click, and the door swung open. "About time." A disinterested voice sounded as the three friends entered, shivering, and closed the door behind them. A red-headed girl was lying down on a worn couch, reading a book quietly. "Good to see you, Ava." Michael smiled as he rubbed his messy black hair with his soaking t-shirt in an attempt to make it dry. "That seems like a bad idea." Annie observed, and Michael shrugged, pulling it off and dropping it into a relatively new-looking hamper. "Since the bathroom is infested with a tarantula today, I'm going to go change into one of my changes of clothes in the spare bedroom." Michael told his friends. "You guys should see if Nat, Kyra, or Ava has anything." "Don't look at me." Ava's gaze was unsympathetic. "It's not my fault you guys decided to be out on a nice day." Kat rolled her eyes at Annie and stepped over to a wooden cubby in the wall marked with a lute. Kyra had been nice to Kat before, and she figured she wouldn't mind if Annie and her borrowed some things. "Where is everyone else, by the way?" Kat asked as she and Annie changed into the new clothes. "Zack is doing God knows what," Ava sounded irritated, "And Kyra and Nat are on a minor quest to check out a small Mist anomaly." "Huh." Kat grunted, dropping the wet clothes into Michael's hamper casually and collapsing into an armchair. Annie placed her clothes into her backpack after a moments hesitation, and made her way around the sitting area to take a seat by the old, dusty, worthless computer. "I'm going to check the weather." She explained to a curious Kat. "Why?" Kat grumbled. "We know its raining. What else is there?" There was a knock at the door, and Ava cringed as Annie wheeled around in surprise. "I thought all the Questers were busy?" The door swung open, revealing Jemma Yuna, Oliver Ernest, and Henry Daniels. While Jemma and Oliver looked beyond miserable, Henry looked as perky as ever. "Hi." He waved at them. "I've kind of broken your lock." "Oh my gods." Ava dropped the book onto her face. "I'm assuming it'd be wrong to throw them out?" "Yes, very wrong." Oliver muttered but Jemma gave him a look. Kat sighed and got to her feet. "Those cubbies hold the change of clothes," She told them. "Find something. Guys, go change in the other room." Oliver gave her a weak thumbs up and Henry nodded as they made their way to the cubbies, and then to the other room. Jemma heard the muffled sound of Michael saying hello as the door closed. Jemma tried hard to keep her breathing regular. She'd tried to convince Henry to go to the Big House, but he'd been adamant they'd go here. She assumed he wanted to find out what she wanted with the Questers. Her cover was going to get hard to maintain, what with her black roots becoming visible on her drenched scalp, leaving her facing a ghost and a mother. Her eyes never connecting with Annie or Ava's, Jemma moved unsteadily towards the cubbies. "So, you're the new girl?" Ava called out, and it took all of Jemma's strength not to freeze. "Yes." The lost girl replied through gritted teeth as she grabbed a bunch of Natalie's stuff. "I got here a few months ago from an orphanage in Chicago." She hoped the lie was as convincing as it had been earlier. "Aha!" Annie called out triumphantly. "So, I temporarily went into the tiny bit of Wi-Fi we had and there's no mention of rain anywhere else. This is magic." "Well, duh." Ava and Kat said at the same time and scowled at each other. "I think its clear what this is." Michael said. The door swung open and he, Oliver, and Henry walked out. "Zeus." Oliver spat. "The ultimate bastard." The other demigods winced. "Uhm, saying that doesn't seem like the best plan." Annie told Oliver as he took a seat on the last armchair and propped his socked feet up onto an old looking coffee table. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Anna." Oliver told her disdainfully and Kat gave him a sharp look. "Wow," Annie observed quietly. "You're quite rude." "I- That's-" Oliver sputtered, unable to come up with a good response to that. "Oliver do us all a favor, and shut your stupid mouth." Jemma told her friend. He glared at her. Ava moved so that Michael could sit next to her, while Jemma took a seat on the arm of Oliver's chair. Henry sat crosslegged on the floor. "So, what now?" Kat frowned. "If the rain lets up a bit we can get to the Big House to see what Chiron thinks." "That probably isn't going to be necessary." Annie stated calmly. "Why?" Michael frowned. "Do you think they've given out the Quest already?" "I don't think that's what she means." Henry observed, pointing to the window. Despite the pouring rain, the campers could make out the barest outline of another camper- Daisy Bryant, and older daughter of Demeter who had recently been assigned to be Chiron messenger in times of trouble. "I'll get it." Jemma stood up quickly, moving towards the door and unlocking it. A shivering Daisy stepped into the Cabin. "So." She stated calmly, closing the door behind you. "Hopefully you have all noticed the weather." "How could I miss it with everyone in our quote unquote private cabin." Ava muttered. Daisy gave the daughter of Hades an unsympathetic look as Jemma returned to her seat. "Chiron wishes he could be here to give the Quest himself, but he has sweatshirts, blankets, and hot chocolate to give out." "Quest." Kat observed. "So there is going to be a quest." "No." Oliver rolled his eyes. "We were just going to sit in here and- ow!" He winced as Jemma elbowed him. "Yes, there has been a Quest." Daisy nodded. "Somebody needs to head over to Olympus and talk with Zeus. He's supposed to be providing us with free weather control, but maybe our 100 year free trial is over or something because, well..." The quiet girl gestured to the window. "Someone has to go check it out." Henry smiled. "I'm in." "Not so fast." Daisy Bryant ran her hand through her orange hair. "Chiron has left specific instructions for the membership of this Quest." "Such as?" Kat leaned forward in her chair. "Firstly, no mortals." Daisy related apologetically, and Kat's face fell. "Sorry, but Zeus really is not into listening to demigods, let alone mortals." Kat sighed. "Well, I'm disappointed but I cannot say I'm surprised." "Also, nobody who would irritate Zeus into destroying everything." Daisy flashed a look at Oliver. "Seems like a legit plan." Oliver nodded. "We need a talker, somebody who could get to Zeus calmly." Daisy concluded. "Who would you guys say fits that bill?" "Annie." Almost everybody in the room said in unison, except for Annie herself and Jemma, who merely gulped at a memory she was trying very hard to repress. "Talk to Zeus?" Annie looked a little queasy. "Are you sure Percy isn't available?" "Off vacationing in New Rome." Daisy told her. "So, Annie. We need two more. Any ideas?" Michael started to say something, but was cut off by Ava. "Michael and I can't help with this." Ava told the group. "The Audaces are expecting us for a diplomacy meeting later." "Right." Michael looked crestfallen. "So, that leaves Jemma and I." Henry pointed out. Jemma took in a sharp breath. Getting sidetracked by this would throw off everything she and Natalyia had planned. "Actually." Annie interjected thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if we should take the standard three heroes. Zeus knows how quests work, and if he's in this much of a bad mood seeing demigods come to check on him might be better than sending a quest to check on him." "Fair point." Daisy nodded. "Alright, Jemma, you go with Annie." "What?" Jemma did a double take. "He can break out of anything, and I can't even ''do anything!" "He's also got another spirit in him." Daisy pointed out calmly. "Zeus isn't going to be calmed by that." Henry, though he looked pained at the mention of the spirit within him, nodded shortly. "That makes sense." Jemma's heart pounded and she tried to keep herself calm. This was going to ruin everything. "When do we leave?" Annie asked curiously and Jemma ground her teeth in frustration. "As soon as possible." Daisy briskly adjusted her jacket. "An angry Zeus isn't something to be taken lightly" "That's for sure." Michael murmured. As Daisy exited into the torrent, the cabin lapsed into silence. It was finally broken as Henry got to his feet and turned expectantly to Jemma. "Jemma, before you go, you owe me ten dollars." "What?" She could've killed him. All that was happening and now he was asking for money? "You don't remember?" Henry shook his head, irritation on his normally amiable countenance. "Ugh, that's it." Ava got to her feet, grabbing Jemma and Henry and pushing them towards the extra room. Jemma sucked in a sharp breath at Ava's touch but she didn't seem to notice it. "Work it out in there so I can finally read." Ava grumbled, pushing them in. "Anyone who wants to join them can be my guest." As the door slammed shut, Jemma turned to Henry, fuming. "I don't understand why-" Henry pressed a finger to her lips. "There is no money. Before you go we need to talk." "Why in here?" Jemma knocked his hand away crossly. "We don't need you annoying my questmate-" "I think I know what you're doing." Henry told Jemma seriously. "And I want to help." Next ''The campers continue to enjoy the unexpected rainy day, while Jemma and Annie face a dark new menace.' Back to main page. Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Reincarnate Category:Complete